Wishing on the Stars
by Dragonerin
Summary: Mitch believes he is Forever Alone (Awww). Then, after a series of events, he meets Sophie, and his whole world changes. I still suck at summaries. BajanCanadianxOC. OC's wanted! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

~Mitch's POV~

"Hey dudes, I'm here with Jerome for another Hunger Deans!" I said out loud. I heard Jerome cheer, then go deadly silent.

"Mitch?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"There's a fish in the arena."

"No way!"

"Yes way. He's over there."

I looked over to where he was punching. Sure enough, Quentin was stood there. I looked around and saw Annie, or Vengelfe, and guessed they were recording together. My mind drifted as I wondered what it would like to play with a girlfriend, no offence to Jerome. Then I remembered you needed to HAVE a girlfriend to play with her. And ever since the incident with Zoe last year, I hadn't seen any cute girls. In fact, all of Team Crafted had started calling me 'Forever alone'. I was starting to think this true.

It was around 10 pm, and the night had come. I looked outside to see a shooting star, and as stupid as it sounded, I wished for a girlfriend. That's when I saw her.

Well, her skin anyway. She had spawned next to me, and had just wished everyone good luck. Her name was SophieStar96. If that was her date of birth, she would be 17 now. I slapped myself. You freaking jerk! I noticed her skin, she was Hermione Granger. Cute.

The game started, and I was late off the podiums. I only managed to get a stick.

"Lol, fail!" I told my viewers. Jerome ran up to me.

"Dude, I killed the Quentin, and look what he dropped!"

Two raw fish landed on the ground. I grinned and smacked my desk.

"I knew he was a fish!" I cried, and Jerome replied with "Yeah buddy!" He gave me some armour, a stone sword and some food, then pulled out his own iron axe. I grinned.

"Really dude? Already?" I joked.

"A Bacca needs his axe, dood," he told me. "It's like you need clothes. We feel naked without it."

I laughed. "What the crap dood!" I glanced over at the leaderboard. At the top was Sophie.

"Holy cow, dood, that girl has 6 kills already!" I told Jerome.

"That's OP!" he complained.

We ran around the map, exploring the trees. It was a new map Jerome had built, called 'Bacca Forest', so we knew all its secrets. Like the hidden enchant table in the river. And the diamond boob-plate in a photo frame in one of the tree houses. We were by the river, about to enchant, when I saw a name. I ran over, yielding my newly made iron sword. To my disappointment, it was only a chicken of doom.

"Could have sworn I saw a name…" I said. I was about to turn and leave, when she pounced. It surprised me so much, I actually screamed and banged my knee on the table. Damn, that hurt. The death screen came up, and I respawned as a spectator. Jerome was laughing his head off. I checked the chat.

_TheBajanCanadian was slain by SophieStar96 using Betty. _Damn, she was good. Jerome's laughs were replaced by yells, and the same message was put in the chat, only this time it was Jerome's name, not mine.

"This is crap!" he yelled. "Wanna use mutations?"

"You first." I told him. He re-entered the arena, running towards her. She took him out in a few chops. I clicked the rotten flesh, and tried as well. I had the same fate.

"She's so good!" Jerome told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well naw!" I said. I spectated her, and she made it to deathmatch. I couldn't help it.

"Go Sophie!" I yelled, and Jerome did also. No surprise here, she won.

"Ask her skype!" Jerome told me. I started typing furiously, but the game ended and I was disconnected from the server. I almost slapped myself in frustration. The one girl I had been drawn towards. Gone. And I probably wouldn't see her again.

**Heyya guys! Just wanted to get the first chapter out. I'm not sure if I will continue the story yet, as I would like to get Forbidden Love finished. But if I get enough views, and maybe some reviews, maybe I'll keep working on it.**

**Also, I would like some OC's! They will be Sophie's friends, so girls and guys are acceptable. If you pair them with anyone though, I can't guarantee them dating that person. I will try, but, I have plans for a few youtubers. Sorry bout that.**

**Also, I have a bit of a layout for this. I'm hoping to do a few stories like this, about youtubers. Although they will be different, they will all be connected, with the same characters and other stuff. For example, in the future there will be a big hunger games for all the youtubers and their GF/BF's, and all of the stories will include it. It may sound confusing, but if you don't get it, you will see later.**

**Be sure to tell me whether I should continue this story immediately, I have another few chapters written. Until next time, BYYYEEEEE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Still Mitch's POV~**_

I woke up the next day confused. My dreams had been filled with Sophie, in her Hermione skin and Betty. Why? She was just a girl in a game.

Confused, I headed down to Starbucks. Luckily, there's one down the road from me. I really didn't want to walk far, and I couldn't be bothered to drive. I must have looked like a zombie or something, walking around half asleep, as many people stared, and someone cried, "The apocalypse has begun!"

I finally made it to Starbucks. I went up to the till, and was surrounded by girls.

"OMIGOSH it's Benja!"

"Marry me Mitch!"

"Sign my napkin!"

"Shut up, guys!" someone told them. "He came in here for coffee, not fangirls."

A young girl stood forward. Well, I say young, she was 17-18. She had light brown hair, with a hint of ginger. She had blue eyes, almost a turquoise colour, like the sea. She was a little bit shorter than me, not that much though. She was tanned, but it looked natural. She wore a 'Gryffindor' T-shirt, skinny jeans and a pair of Converse. She was beautiful.

She frowned at me.

"You do want coffee? 'Cos if you want tea I'm screwed."

I smiled. "Yes, I do want coffee. Would you like anything?"

She shook her head.

"No, it's ok, it's on me." She said, and gave $10 to the woman serving me. She took a mocha, and sat down. I couldn't resist. I sat down beside her.

"You didn't think you could run off, did you?" I told her, grinning. "You never even told me your name."

She looked at me.

"Sophie. My name's Sophie."

A sudden thought filled me. SophieStar96.

"Do you have a Mine-" I stuttered. She smiled.

"Yes, I'm SophieStar96. The one that kicked your ass yesterday."

"I was letting you win!" I protested, but she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Of course."

"Um, I meant to ask you yesterday, do you have Skype?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's the same as my Minecraft name." she told me.

"Youtube?"

"Sophie the Star."

"Cute, it's all based on your name."

"You don't say, Sherlock!" she told me.

"Fancy playing together at some point?"

She raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Ok, what's the worst that could happen?"

_**~Sophie's POV~**_

Oh. My. Word. The BajanCanadian was sitting right next to me. RIGHT NEXT TO ME! I tried my hardest not to fangirl. _Boys don't like it when you fangirl over them_, I told myself, _Remember the last one…_

I went off into a daydream about my last boyfriend, who also did YouTube. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by Mitch blurting out,

"Are you single?"

I spat my coffee back into the glass-mug thing.

"What the crap?! No, why?"

He went a deep shade of vermillion, and shrugged.

"If girls are in a relationship, they have busier schedules, as they spend a lot of time with 'him'. Trust me, I've asked many girls and they said that they had plans with boyfriends, and once, their girlfriend."

"No, I don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend," I said, "But I have school. Don't you?"

Mitch stared into his coffee-cup, and I decided to drop the subject.

"When do you want to play then?"

"How about now?"

"Really? Like, actually, now?" I asked, over the moon.

"Yeah, if you don't have plans…"

"No, I'm good." I told him, and got up. "I live down the road, so give me about 15 minutes."

Mitch raised an eyebrow.

"Which way?"

I pointed down the hill, towards where my bungalow was. He sighed.

"I live the _other_ way." He said, almost glumly. I grinned.

"Have fun walking up the hill." I told him, and he smiled.

"Haha, so funny." He said sarcastically, and we both headed out the door. We went our separate ways, and I just couldn't believe what had just happened.

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the OCs so far, will try and fit them in at some point! Still looking for more though! Until the next chapter, BYYEEEE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to preference this chapter-**

**CliffDiverWarriorCat: *Gives a huge high-five* Yea buddy! Hogwarts Forever!**

_**~Still Sophie's POV~**_

I almost ran home, smiling all the way. I ran into my house and let it all out. I fangirled like crazy. My little sister came through to the kitchen, where I was.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked me.

"I'm gonna play minecraft with Mitch!" I squealed. It took her a moment to realise.

"Like, Mitch, the BajanCanadian?" she asked. I nodded and grinned. Her jaw dropped.

"Oh my goodness! Like, for reals?" she asked. I heard my computer, and told her she could come through and see.

"But be quiet." I told her, and she grinned mischievously.

My sister looked NOTHING like me. She was WAY more attractive than me, and had a group of boys trailing after her wherever she went. She was only 13, but she was already in a bigger bra than me. She had long dark hair to die for, and it sat perfectly. She had unbelievable red eyes, which attracted boys from far and wide. But she's the sneakiest girl I've ever seen. She's extremely clever, but also very cunning. She may have the looks of an angel, but she doesn't act like one. I can just picture her becoming an evil master mind or something.

I answered the Skype call, it was Mitch.

"Hey buddy!" he said. He frowned.

"Who's that?" he asked, pointing over my shoulder. I sighed and turned around, where my sister had literally frozen to the spot.

"That's my little sister, Emile." I told him. He smiled.

"Hey there, Emile!" he said. She stared at him, and ran off into her room. I could hear her chanting.

"Omigosh, omigosh, it's Mitch, omigosh!"

Mitch, however, looked slightly worried.

"Is she ok?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, she's just fangirling."

"Ugh, I hate it when they fangirl."

"Um, good job I don't, then…" I said, looking around the room. He grinned.

"Ready for some Hunger Deans?"

"Yeah, if you're ready."

"Can I call Jerome?"

I nearly screamed. I was meeting Jerome too? Could this day get any better?

"Yeah, whatever." I told him, acting cool.

Jerome was added to the call, and he greeted us with,

"Hey buddy, up for another- who's that?"

"This is Sophie. Or, as you would know her, SophieStar96."

"The one that kicked your ass yesterday?"

"Hey, she kicked your ass too!"

"She kicked yours harder."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

I smiled.

"I kicked everyone's ass, ok? Yes, it is me."

Jerome slammed his table in delight.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD FIND HER, MITCH!" he yelled. A raised an eyebrow.

"How? Why?" I asked. Jerome grinned.

"Mitch is a bit of a stalker. Once he has your name, BAM, he's on to you."

Mitch smiled.

"That is NOT true!" he protested.

"Oh yeah? What about Carly, and Rebecca, and-"

"Shut up dood!"

Jerome and I laughed. Mitch went red.

"Out of interest, Sophie, what's your last name?"

I smiled.

"Granger. Sophie Granger."

Sudden realisation dawned on Mitch's face.

"Is that why your skin is Hermione? 'Cos you have the same surname?" he asked. I grinned.

"Kind of. One of my middle name is actually Hermione, as my parents had a sad taste of humor, and gave me it when I was, like, five."

Jerome laughed. I felt a sudden instinct to check Facebook. Sure enough, Mitch had sent a friend request. I accepted it and laughed.

"Now, let's play some Hunger Deans!"

_**~Mitch's POV~**_

She thrashed us. We spawned in the map Futuristic City, and she already a plan.

"Go around the edges," she had said. "There's lots of chest that are never looted."

I managed to get a wooden sword from the centre, but Sophie managed to get 2 iron ingots, 2 sticks and a stone axe, all from one chest. She made me a better sword, and we went off around the edges. Sure enough, I found diamonds, iron armour and lots of foods. We all headed back to spawn when we thought we had gathered enough. We all had nearly full iron armour, and Sophie and Jerome had made Bettys each. I made myself a diamond sword, killed another person, triggering deathmatch. We waited, then respawned in the deathmatch arena. Jerome and I were spawn killed. After a 3 minute long battle, Sophie finally knocked the other guy off the arena, into the lava below.

"Thanks guys for watching, can we get 15,000 likes for Sophie the Star?" Jerome said at the end.

"Yeah, slap that like button witcha forehead, doods!" I said.

"And don't forget to check out the other two, links in the description!" Jerome added.

"Take care everyone." I said, and we stopped recording. I quickly edited the video, then posted it. I decided to watch the comments, and soon enough, people started commenting.

"Omg is this Mitch's GF?!"

"That F-ing B-tch stole my man!"

"Good for you, Mitch! Finally getting over Zoe then?"

I quickly posted in the comments that Sophie WASN'T my girlfriend, and walked away from the computer, collapsing onto my bed. I wish she was my girlfriend though.

**SOOOO many Ocs! Thanks for all of them, I have nearly all of the characters paired up now. You can still send in OCs if you want, they just may not date anyone. Two more things:**

***Thank you EnderPrincess for her (I guess you're a girl, if you're a guy I'm terribly sorry) OC, Emile Rosia! (I changed her surname… I'm sorry! Don't kill meh pls!)**

***That advice about scouting the edges. DO IT, IT ACTUALLY WORKS! TRUST ME, I DO IT ALL THE TIME AND GET LOTSA LOOT! (Well, there goes my little secret…) Only do it on that specific map though, as I'm not sure if the other maps do it.**

**Until the next chapter, BYYEEEE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Mitch's POV~**

I headed to McDonalds the next morning. I needed breakfast. Like, fast.

Biting into my sausage and egg McMuffin, I checked out my video. It had over 30,000 likes, and there were mixed opinions of Sophie.

"Dang it! She got Mitch before me! Well there was 0.00000000000000001% chance of me getting him. XD"

"She's a boss!"

"Badass girlfriend there, Mitch!"

"What, I thought you were dating Ashley?"

"She's horrible. Dump her, dude."

I smiled. I loved the comments sometimes. Stuffing the last bit of my muffin in my mouth, I headed back to my apartment. Jerome was coming over in a few hours, and I had to check I had enough food. Damn, he eats like a pig! I reached in my pocket for my keys. Nothing. I banged my head against the door in frustration. They were sitting on my desk, and when I had left, the door automatically locked behind me. Crap.

I got out my phone, and rung Jerome, as he had a spare key.

"Yeah dude, they're in my pocket. You're gonna have to wait 'til I arrive."

"How long is that?" I asked.

"3 hours."

I sighed and hung up. I had nowhere to go to. Then I remembered. Sophie.

She had told me her address, so I ran. I was there in about 10 minutes. I knocked on the door franticly. Someone else answered.

She had auburn hair, with the tips a few shades lighter than the rest. Her eyes were like Sophie's, like the ocean. Her skin was quite pale, and she looked delicate to touch. She wore a blue and white tie dye t-shirt, and a pair of denim shorts. She had a pair of sandals on, that were like a brown, leather material.

Her jaw dropped, and she looked back.

"Um, Sophie, why is Mitch knocking on your door?"

I heard Sophie run over.

"What ARE you doing here?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I'm locked out of my apartment for 3 hours," I told her. "Can I stay here?"

Sophie smiled.

"Of course."

I went to walk in, but she stopped me.

"Just, be careful of Sam. She's a big fan."

I nodded, and let me in. There were two girls in the living room, doing each other's nails. One looked up, saw me and nearly screamed.

She had blonde hair, but it was obvious it was dyed. She had grey eyes, and was plastered with make-up. I compared her with Sophie, with her natural hair and looks. To be honest, Sophie was much prettier than this other girl.

The girl ran out of the room, muttering.

"Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh…"

"Yeah, that's Sam." The other girl said. She had long, wavy, dark hair, dip dyed making it ombre. She had large, hazel eyes and large, black glasses. She wore a blue t-shirt saying: 'There is a ME in AWESOME' and a pair of skinny jeans, along with some Converse.

"I'm Taylor." She said.

"And I'm Kae!" Kae said, walking into the room.

"And I am the Queen!" Sophie said, grinning. I stood up and bowed.

"Your Highness!" I said in a crappy English accent. She put on a fake air of grace.

"Sit, sir Bajan of Canadian." She said, putting on a worse accent than mine.

"What the heck is going on?" a deep voice asked. A boy came through.

He was around 16, with dirty blonde hair and greyish-blue eyes. He looked quite muscular, but at the same time quite skinny. He was covered in scars and bruises, and had a black eye.

"Why is the Queen in the living room?" he asked, grinning. The others smiled.

"Mitch, this is Devain." Kae said, and he sat down next to her. I frowned. I couldn't shake the feeling they looked slightly familiar…

"Are you two related?" I asked. Devain smiled.

"Yep, Kae's my baby sister."

Kae scowled.

"You're 10 minutes older than me!"

"But we're born on two different days." He said, grinning. I thought heard my brain explode.

"Could someone explain, please? I'm soo confused!"

Sophie smiled.

"Kae and Devain are twins. They were born 10 minutes apart, but Devain was born at around five to twelve at night, and Kae was born at five past twelve in the morning. Therefore, they are twins born on different days."

She grinned.

"It's awesome really."

I stared at Devain's black eye, and the scratches and scars all over his body.

"Do you like fighting or something?" I asked, trying not to be rude. He smiled.

"No, but I always seem to get into them." He said, and lifted his shirt up slightly, showing Mitch the large scar across his stomach. "Got this from Kae's ex. Turns out he was cheating on her, and I went to sort it out. Didn't realise he had a knife."

He pointed at the scratches on his arms. "As a kid, I was bullied a lot, as I was, to be honest, a wee nerd. I got so depressed I started cutting myself."

I looked at his black eye, dreading what had happened.

"What about your eye?" I asked anyway. He smiled.

"I walked into a lamp post a few hours ago."

Mitch laughed.

"You idiot!"

The door creaked, and Sam came back through. She had applied more make-up, and had re-done her hair. She sat down next to Taylor and Sophie.

"Hey," she squeaked, and played cool. I tried to ignore her staring at me, and carried on talking to Devain. Before I knew it, Jerome was back. He burst into the house, yelling "HEY DOODS!" He looked at the girls, who were still doing their nails.

"Oh my goodness, Mitch! I can get my nails done!" he said, and sat down, asking Kae to do his nails in the brightest pink possible. She fought hard to suppress the giggles.

"Well, better go then." I told Sophie, and she smiled.

"This was fun." She said. "We should do this more often."

I smiled. "That would be awesome, thanks!"

We stood there in awkward silence, until Jerome broke it.

"Look Mitch! Aren't I-" he made a model pose, showing off his pink nails. "Fabulous!"

Kae burst out laughing, and Jerome glanced over at her. He went the colour of his nails. I smiled. I had a feeling Jerome would like to come over more as well.

**Hey everyone! I didn't put all the OCs in this chapter, but don't worry, they'll come later! But the OCs used today were…**

**Kae- Cliffdiverwarriorcat**

**Taylor- IdreaminDupstep**

**Devain- ConEmber**

**Check out their profiles, stories and stuff! I may not update for a while, as I have November exams to revise for… :( But until the next chapter, BYYEEEEE! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYYA! I IS BACK! Decided to post this as I got a message from someone worrying about me (Cough, Dubstep, Cough) Just some replies to the reviews that aren't OCs:**

**Mitchie: Yes, I certainly would love to see it :)**

**NyxPony: Thank you! I like cookies :3**

**IDreamInDubstep: ...well that's freaky. And yes, I am dead ;)**

**Cliffdiverwarriorcat: It can be 'Jae' or 'Kerome' :D Also, *Gives interweb hug* I luv hugz too!**

**Phoebe0208: Why thank you!**

**ShayminofDoom137: Um... I dunno, maybe briefly**

**Guest: Omnomnom indeed!**

**Anyway, this is just a filler, and the many OCs I'm accepting should be mentioned in the next few chapters. I've rambled on a bit, so HERE'S THE CHAPPIE!**

_**~Sophie's POV~**_

I watched Mitch and Jerome leave, and sighed. They were just... Awesome.

"Jerome is just HILARIOUS!" Kae told me. I smiled.

"Ooh!" Taylor teased. "Love is in the air!"

Kae glared, and I couldn't resist.

"No, Nitrogen and Oxygen are in the air." I said. Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"Don't do a Sheldon on me!" she joked, and Sam laughed.

Sam had been my best friend since elementary school. We were both into Harry Potter, although Sam had moved away from it over the last few months. She was obsessed with Twilight, and she only had two crushes. Edward Cullen and Mitch. She had been subscribed to him since he had 10,000 subscribers, and had even watched all the ASF videos.

"Are you and Mitch dating?" she asked me.

"No!" I said, my eyes wide open. "We're just friends!"

"Is it ok if I ask him out?" she said.

I couldn't believe my ears. I nearly wanted to scream at her "Of course not, you bitch!", but decided that would be rude.

"You only met him today," I pointed out. "And he ignored you."

"Ignoring girls is a sign they're into you." Sam snapped. Taylor smiled.

"The only person Mitch is into is Sophie." She said, grinning. I went red.

"He is not 'into' me!" I protested. Kae smiled.

"Did you not see how he looked at you?" she told me. "It was wistful. He wanted you. Badly."

"Yeah, he was totally into you." Devain said. "Te way he looked at you. The way he acted around you. It was the way I acted around a girl I liked. Now, we're dating."

Shock filled Kae's face.

"You're dating someone!?" she yelled. He nodded.

"Yeah, we've been dating for a month now." He said.

"And you didn't think to tell me?!" she asked him. He shrugged.

"Guys, let's not start World War 3 here!" Taylor told them. Kae smiled.

"Wanna play on the Hive?" she asked, and I nodded.

Taylor, Kae and I all had Youtube accounts. We all had an account for Minecraft videos, and Kae and I had accounts about music and stuff. We both liked singing, and Kae could play the drums and keyboard. Her account was 'Song is my Passion', and mine was 'Sophie Sings'. Don't judge me. All of our Minecraft accounts had gotten quite popular ever since I started playing with Mitch. Taylor and Kae had a couple hundred thousand, and I had managed to get over a million. People were starting to request IRL videos, so we decided we would do face cams, but would post all the face cams in all the videos. So, for example, in my video, you would see Taylor and Kae's faces.

"Hey fellow Gryffindors! Sophie the Star here, and I'm here with Cliffdiverwarriorcat and IDreamInDubstep, and we're playing Hide and Seek!" I said, running around the lobby. Leaned over to me, and waved at my camera.

"Hey, everyone watching Sophie's face!" she said, and I grinned. She went back to her camera, but at random moments, she would put her hand into my 'area', meaning it would show up in my camera. Great.

The map loaded, and it was Town Square. I grinned. I knew the perfect spot. I ran to an area of the map, and hid in a hole in the ground. No one found me, even though many seekers passed me and several ran over me. Lol.

We played another round, this time it was Villa. I ran into a random room and hid. Surprisingly, I was the last one hiding. I felt breathing on my shoulder, and saw Taylor was leaning over my shoulder, looking at my computer.

"She's in a room!" she told Kae, and Kae put it in the chat. With 10 seconds to go, Kae found and killed me.

"You cheaters!" I told them playfully. Taylor smiled.

"It was for the greater good."

I smiled.

"Well guys, that was hide and seek, be sure to leave a like, subscribe to Cliffie and Dubstep, and keep shining my stars!" I said, and stopped recording. I posted it and watched the comments. There were a few hate comments about me and Mitch, but other than that, people liked the video. I smiled and closed my laptop. Thank you, Starbucks, for bringing me to Mitch.

**Now, about the Ocs. I will try and fit most of them in, but I can't guarantee them. Also, I did a 'First come, first serve' thing, meaning they may not get their choice of youtuber. I will accept more OCs if you want, they just may not date anyone (Unless you make another character to pair them with.)**

**Anyway, until the next chapter, BYYEEEE! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_**~Mitch's POV~**_

"Jerome, that's a werewolf!" I screamed, and blocked him in the mineshaft with it.

"No, Mitch, why?!" he yelled, and his death came up in the chat. I quickly stole his stuff, and ran from the wolf, up the stairway I had made, and into my house. Jerome was already there, and I gave him his stuff back.

"I think we'll end it there doods," Jerome said.

"Yeah, slap that like button witcha forehead, how 10,000 likes?" I said. "And, as always, take care." **A/N Ergh, my cat from hell is walking all over me and eating my earphones. Oh, she just stepped on keyboard...(The dots were actually her) GET YOUR FREAKING TAIL OUT OF MY FACE!**

We stopped recording, and I noticed Sophie had posted a new video. I began watching it, and stopped when Jerome burst out laughing.

"What dude?" I asked.

"Look at Kae!" he said. Sure enough, I saw her randomly putting her hand over, so it showed in the other's face cam. They had arranged it in the order they were sitting in, so it looked like Kae was reaching out of her face cam. It was actually quite cool. I smiled. Jerome really seemed to like her.

At that moment, we got a Skype call from Adam.

"Hey dood!" I answered. He looked over my shoulder, at Jerome.

"JAY-REEEE!" he squealed. "And Mitch. I really need to give you a name."

I smiled.

"Um, I'm having a party in about a week, as I'm turning 21!" he said. "And you're invited!"

"Thanks dude!" I said. Then I remembered Sophie. Jerome got there first.

"Can we invite others?" he said. Adam frowned.

"Like who?"

"Sophie, Kae and Taylor."

"The ones who made the hide and seek video?"

"Yep."

"Sure! They look like fun! Kae was just hilarious with the whole face cam thing."

"Hey!" Jerome snapped. I grinned.

"Kae's already taken. Well, I say taken, Jerome likes her." I told him. He smiled.

"Sheesh, chill! I'm already taken!" he told Jerome. He and I exchanged glances.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He said, and turned away.

"KITTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

A girl walked over. She looked about 19, maybe early 20's. She had long blonde hair, with several silver streaks. Her eyes were an icy blue, with gold flecks in them. She had a white T-shirt, with a blue and black plaid jacket and black skinny jeans. She was pale, and looked like a fairytale snow princess.

"WHATTTTTTTT?" she asked him, and he smiled.

"This is Kitty. She's my girlfriend and roommate."

"'Sup?" she said. I was shocked.

"Hang on, you've already moved in together?" I asked. They smiled and looked at each other.

"Actually, we were roommates, and then we started dating."

I smiled.

"Anyway," Adam said. "The party's next Friday. See you then!"

He ended the call, and Jerome looked nervous.

"What will I tell Kae?" he asked. I smiled.

"Just ask if she wants to go the party." I said.

"But what if she thinks it's like a date? Or what if she does like me, and thinks she's getting friend-zoned?"

I grinned.

"Do whatever. Sure, you're a smooth talker with the ladies." I told him, and he smiled.

"So when are you gonna ask Sophie out?" he asked me, and I swear I went red.

"We're not- she doesn't- just friends." I stuttered, and Jerome grinned at me.

"You're so into her!" he said, and I blushed.

"I've only known her for a few days. Don't you think it would be a bit rushed, and may look a bit desperate?" I asked him. He pondered.

"True love has no speed." He said. "Also, she's the only girl since Zoe you've noticed. There must be something special about her."

I grinned.

"Since when did you become all romantic?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Since I had a sip of this coffee." He said, holding up a mug of freshly made coffee I had been completely oblivious to. I smiled.

"I have to find Sophie." I said, and stood up. Jerome frowned.

"Why?"

I smiled.

"Adam's house isn't the best place for a first date."

_**~Le short time skip~**_

I ran back to Sophie's house. She was still in, as were the others. Crap, an audience. I knocked on the door, and Taylor answered.

"What up, Benja?" she said, and I glanced over her shoulder.

"The sky. Can I speak to Sophie? Like, now."

Taylor smiled.

"Come on in."

I walked in. They were all stood in the kitchen, and Kae was making spaghetti bolognaise. I couldn' help remembering Jerome liked girls who could cook.

They were all staring at me now.

"Um, Sophie?" I stuttered. She smiled.

"What?"

"Would you like to go out for dinner some time?"I asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, would Jerome be coming?" she said.

"Nah, I was hoping it would just be me and you."

Kae dropped her spoon into the saucepan. Everyone 'Oooh'ed except Sam, who looked devastated. Sophie looked at her, bit her lip, then looked back at me.

"Um, ok, sure, it'll be fun." She said. "When were you thinking?"

"How about now?" Taylor blurted in. Everyone stared at her.

"Well, Mitch, are you busy right now?" she asked, and I shook my head. She smiled.

"Neither is Sophs. Now, go home, get into something more-" she looked me up and down, wrinkling her nose at my worn-out jeans and hoody. "-fancy, and be at Frankie and Benny's at seven."

I grinned.

"Sheesh, you're worse than Kendra." I said, and she frowned.

"Oh, has that not gone public yet?" I asked. "Kendra is Jordan's girlfriend, and she attempts to match everyone and everything. She's like the ultimate match-making queen." I said, and Taylor smiled.

"Hang on," Kae butted in. "What about the spag bol? There's too much for four people, and leftovers are terrible."

I grinned.

"Jerome could probably eat all of that by himself." I said. "I'm sure he would be happy to come over."

Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"That is just perfect!" she said, looking at Kae. Kae went red, and I grinned. Looks like Kae felt the same way about Jerome.

"So see you in," I said, glancing at my watch. "An hour?"

Sophie nodded.

"Yeah, see you then!"

**Well, that was a long chapter. I think all the OCs I'm accepting should turn up at Adam's party. So there you have it. Also, I had a random rage moment at my cat. Yeah, that happens sometimes. Also (Free advertising) if you're into Hunger Games, check out my friend TishTash123, she's started writing one. She told me what she thought would happen, and it sounds AWESOME! Check her out!**

**Until the next chapter, BYYEEEEEE!**


	7. The Date

_**~Sophie's POV~**_

Taylor literally dragged me into room, and started sifting through my wardrobe.

"Too casual," she said, throwing all my jeans and T-shirts on my bed.

"Too fancy," she told me, chucking out a bridesmaid dress I had worn to my cousin's wedding.

"Too slutty," she said, wrinkling her nose at the tight mini-skirt I had worn once a year ago.

"Do you have, like, any clothes suitable for a date in here?" she asked me. I grinned.

"I haven't actually been on many dates." I admitted. She smiled.

"Boys you know must be blind." She said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"There," she said. "How's that?"

She had pulled out my white T-shirt bearing the Deathly Hallows symbol, and some dark skinny jeans. A leather jacket had been set out, along with a good number of bracelets, and my Snitch pendant. I smiled. I loved it.

I ushered Taylor out of the room, and changed. I slipped on some black ankle boots, and went through to them. Devain wolf-whistled and Kae gave me the thumbs up. I turned to Sam, and she smiled, looking me up and down.

"Looking good, Hermione." She told me. I noticed she had taken off her makeup, and had let her hair loose. She was really pretty when she didn't try.

"Not bad yourself, Ginny." I said. She was naturally ginger, and looked freakily like Ginny. Also, this was her middle name, therefore the nickname.

"Is this OK?" I asked. "I mean, is it awkward we're going out for dinner?"

Sam bit her lip.

"Yeh, I didn't have a chance with him." She said. "And he's happy. As long as he's happy, I'm happy. Anyway, there's always Robert Patterson." She added. I was on the verge of tears. I hugged her, and she whispered in my ear.

"Don't let him go, he really likes you."

I smiled and nodded. I let go, and checked my watch. Quarter to seven.

"Better go!" I said, opening the door.

"Have fun!" Taylor yelled from the other room.

"What up?"

I turned to see Jerome at the door. He raised an eyebrow.

"I heard there was food." He said, and I smiled.

"Go on in, Kae should be nearly finished now."

He walked in, and I left the house.

_**~Le time skip~**_

I got to F&B's at around 5 to, but Mitch was already waiting. He had changed into newer jeans, and had his trademark black and red hoody on. Damn, he was cute.

"Hey." He said. I smiled.

"Hey there."

We walked in, and sat down. After a few minutes, a waiter came over.

"Would you like to order?" he asked. Mitch looked unsure, but ordered the double bacon cheeseburger. I ordered the vegetarian pizza.

"You vegetarian?" Mitch asked me once the waiter left.

"Um, not really. I will eat meat, but I prefer vegetables." I told him. He grinned.

"I really don't know anything about you." He said, and I smiled.

"Interrogate me then." I said. He grinned wider.

"You don't sound Canadian. Where are you from?"

"Arizona." I replied.

"Your age?"

"17."

"Favourite colour?"

"Red."

"Favourite food?"

"Curry."

"First guy you ever," he made hand gestures. "Did."

I raised an eyebrow.

"That's a bit personal!" I told him. He shrugged sheepishly. I sighed.

"I only 'did' one guy, and he was my ex. We 'did' it once, right before we broke up."

"Yes, but what was his name?" he asked.

"I don't want to say." I told him.

"Why not?"

"Because you know him."

_**~Mitch's POV~**_

Sophie bit her lip. The waiter arrived with our food, and I tried to push the thoughts out of my mind. But I couldn't help thinking about a guy I knew, who would be totally into her...

We dug in, and I didn't take long to eat it all. I finished my last chip, and we looked at each other. She bit her lip. Damn, I wanted to kiss her soo badly. Suddenly, my thoughts were on that. My breath smelled of bacon. That would not end well.

I excused myself, and walked to the bathroom. I put a mint in my mouth, and checked myself in the mirror. I quickly fixed my hair.

"Looking good, Benja." Someone said behind me. It was Quentin.

"Who's the lucky lady?" he asked me, and I blushed.

"Sophie." I said, and he smiled.

"Good for you!" he said. "You two make a cute couple."

I blushed even more.

"Who are you here with?" I asked him.

"Annie, Tyler and his friend who is 'Not his girlfriend, just a close friend who happens to be a girl'." He said, making bunny ears. "Where's Jerome?"

"At Sophie's house, eating with the girl he likes."

"Really? He kicked Sophie out of her own home?"

"No, I asked her out for dinner, and they were worried about leftovers." I sighed. "It's a long story."

Quentin smiled. "Gotcha bro." He said, and we left the bathroom. Sophie was still at the table, chatting with Annie. She smiled when I came over, and Annie left us. No sign of Tyler and his 'Friend'. I sat down.

"What took you so long?" Sophie asked me, smiling. "Did ya fall in?"

I smiled.

"I was talking to Quentin." I said. I took her hand from across the table. She went pink.

"Look, I really, like really, like you." I blurted out. She raised an eyebrow, and I wanted to facepalm.

"I guess I could say the same." She said, and I smiled. We leaned in, my lips were centimetres from hers.

"Hey there!"

We broke apart abruptly. It was Tyler. Beside him was his 'Friend'.

She was around 16, with long dark hair, slightly wavy. She had warm brown eyes, framed with large black glasses. She had pale skin, and it looked delicate to touch, like a china doll. She, in a way, reminded me of Sophie, as she was beautiful with no makeup on at all. She had a T-shirt with the song from The Hunger Games on it (Deep in the meadow, Under the willow.) with a red mockingjay. She had black skinny jeans, and converses with mockingjay pins on them. She had had long eyelashes, and a beautiful figure. She smiled, and her teeth were perfect. Man, Tyler knew how to pick up girls. He also had his glasses on, and they looked like the perfect nerdy couple.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked. I glared at him, but Sophie smiled.

"Nothing much. Who's your girlfriend?" she asked. I saw Annie cringe, and Quentin facepalm. Tyler smiled.

"She's not my GIRLFRIEND, she's my friend who happens to have lady parts." He told us, and his friend looked at him like he had 3 heads. Then, she smiled.

"I'm Erin." She said, in a foreign accent. Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"You Irish?" she asked. Erin smiled.

"Um, kinda. My mum's English, and my Dad's Northern Irish, and I've lived in Northern Ireland most of my life. So yeah, I have a messed up accent." She said.

"You do realise you two look like a couple?" Sophie said, and both Erin and Tyler looked at each other.

"Well, some people's friendship is so strong, they're mistaken for siblings or a couple." Tyler said. "I guess we have one of those friendships."

Sophie glanced at her watch.

"It's 10 to," She said. "I should probably go."

I stood up.

"Me too." I added. We said goodbye to the others, and left the building.

"This was nice." Sophie said once we were outside. I couldn't resist it any more.

I bent in and kissed her.

She looked shocked at first, but then kissed back. An elderly couple walked past, and I heard them say 'Aww' to each other. I let go of Sophie.

"Um, want to do this again another night?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yes. Definitely yes." She said. We said goodbye, and we went our separate ways.

**HEYYA! Just to say, Sam wasn't meant to sound like a douche. She was meant to be a good friend, but I maybe described her wrong. Sozzles. Also, this took a while to get out. Sozzles again. And Tyler is MUNCHINGBROTATO, just in case you thought it was deadlox.**

**Been addicted to a song recently, Where is the love cover by Callum Stewart. He's northern irish, I kinda know him, and he's really awesome, check him out on Youtube!**

**Until the next chappie, BYYEEEE! :D**


	8. Shopping trip of Doom

**Hey guys, it's been FOREVER! Here's a short chappie for ya!**

_**~Sophie's POV~**_

I woke up the next morning feeling strangely happy. I hadn't felt this way since… him. My ex.

I checked my phone, and I had a text from Mitch.

_From: Mitch xx_

_Hey there! Fancy going to Adam's house tomorrow 4 a party? Xx_

Quickly, I texted back.

_From: Sophie :)_

_Yeah, sure. What time?_

Mitch gave me all the details, and also informed me Taylor and Kae were coming. I got dressed, and ran through to the kitchen to find the others all up.

Just saying, we don't all live together. Sam lives 10 minutes down the road, Taylor is from Arizona, and Kae and Devain are from California. They were all coming over for a few days, and staying at my house. Just saying.

Sam greeted me with a smile, and I smiled back.

"Are you ok about this?" I asked, "I mean, I can ask Mitch if you can go."

Sam shook her head, "No, no, I'm fine. Anyway, I have to go to a family reunion at around then, so I couldn't make it anyway."

I shrugged.

"Sorry," I said, and hugged her. She embraced me for a few seconds, then pulled away.

"Soo, how was the date with Mitch?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. I smiled.

"Um, we had dinner, saw Quentin, Annie, Tyler and Erin-" I started.

"Did you kiss?" Taylor butted in. I smiled.

"Maybe," I said. Kae grinned.

"Mitch and Sophie up a tree, K-I-" she sung. I stopped her.

"How was your meal with Jerome?" I asked. She went pink.

"Um, ok…" she muttered.

"They kissed!" Devain yelled from the living room. Kae went redder.

"Shut up!" she yelled back. He walked through, grinning.

"Don't worry, I approve of him. He's a bit gay, but he seems like a nice guy," he said. Kae glared at him.

"Since when did I need your approval?" she snapped, "And Jerome is NOT gay!"

Devain shrugged.

"Acted like he was," he muttered, but Sam blurted in.

"Wanna go shopping?" she asked. Taylor, Kae and I all agreed, and Devain said he had to meet his girlfriend, Rose, in Starbucks.

We went our separate ways, and we headed to the shops.

Worst mistake of our lives.

Everyone knew who we were now. Especially me.

I was in Hollister, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see a girl, around my age, with bleached blonde hair.

"You're Mitch's girlfriend, aren't you?" she asked. I frowned.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

And she punched me in the face.

People ran over to me, whilst the girl stood there screaming.

"You freaking bitch! How could you do that to him! Go to hell, you mother fu-"

I wiped away the blood trickling down my nose.

"You can't choose who you like," I told her, "Mitch can like whoever he wants."

The girl punched me again, and I spat out a tooth.

"He's known you for, what, 3 days? And you're already dating! Mitch deserves more than you, with your shitty hair, and shitty eyes, and your shitty Harry Potter shirts!" she screamed, pulling my hair. It came away in small chunks. Security grabbed her arms, and started pulling her away.

"What would you know about Mitch?" I yelled at her.

"Everything!" she shrieked back.

"I was his girlfriend!"

**Return of Zoe! Anyway, until the next chapter, (I think this has become my thing now), BYYEEEE! :D**


	9. AN

Hey Guys!  
Just a little note, about the story and stuff.  
I'm sorry if I don't update regularly, I try. I'm gonna try to update at least once a week now, hopefully that'll work. Also, I have plans for other stories, some joint, some on my own, so maybe at some point I'll start writing them :) But for now, I really don't know. There probably isn't much left to write about Forbidden Love, so I'm hoping to get that done for Christmas, meaning Mitch may have to go on hold for a while if I need to. Sozzles!  
Also, is it a natural feeling to want to shoot someone in the head? Or am I going psychopath?  
Until the next chapter, BYEEE! :D


	10. Welcome to the House of Fun

**And HELLOOOO again! I am back!**

I walked home, to find Mitch waiting at the table. He got up and hugged me.

"Are you OK?" he asked, "I heard about Zoe."

I shrugged.

"Yeh, just got a bloody nose and lost a bit of hair," I said, and he pouted mockingly.

"Not the hair!" he gasped. I tried to look solemn.

"Yes. The hair," I said, and we laughed.

"Can you still come to Adam's?" he asked.

"Of course, but what about the hair..."

He hugged me, pulling me close.

"You're look beautiful, no matter how much hair you've lost."

We flew to Washington, and Mitch and Jerome vlogged the whole way there.

"So, what's happening with the Team Crafted house?" Taylor asked, "Are you guys moving?"

Jerome nodded.

"Yeah, we're moving into the Madhouse, and we're thinking about getting the house next door for all our lady friends," he said, "If they want to stay."

Kae looked at Jerome, and batted her eyelashes, smiling.

"May I come?" she asked, and he smiled, and kissed her cheek.

"Kay... Kae," he said, making the most confused face ever. We all laughed, just as the plane began its descent.

We eventually got out of the airport, and got a cab to our hotel room. Jerome and Mitch were going to sleep at the Madhouse, but we had to have a hotel room. Yay...

We got ready, Kae changed in the main living area, Taylor in the bedroom, and I had to use the small bathroom.

I put on my Gryffindor T-shirt, along with some skinny jeans and some Uggs. I also put on my Snitch pendant, a lot of bracelets, and my recently bought Triforce earrings. I tried to do something with my hair, but nothing seemed to work. Desperate, I put it in a side plait, and it looked quite good.

I came out, and the other two were already ready.

Kae had a T-shirt with a cat on it, along with skinnies and a pair of Toms. She also had an owl necklace, and some bangles.

Taylor had a T-shirt saying 'It's gonna be Legen- wait for it- Dary!, along with some dark jeans and combat boots. She also had little moustache earrings, and a Ravenclaw pendant.

I went outside to see Mitch waiting. I smiled, and ran over and hugged him. The ground was frosty, and I nearly knocked him over. Whoops!

Kae and Taylor got another taxi, whilst I got one with Mitch.

I was nervous. I had made a plan in my head to speak to the boys' girlfriends, but I would also speak to the boys if they spoke to me. But what if they didn't like me? What if they thought I was a freak, or a bitch, or-

"You OK?" Mitch asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said. He hugged me.

We pulled up at the Team Crafted house, and I heard music and laughter coming from inside. I took a deep breath and walked inside.

Welcome to the House of Fun.

**I know, it's short, but, on the plus side, OCS ARE IN NEXT CHAPTER!**

**~Dragon out~**


	11. At the party

**Hey guys! I know this took FOREVER, but here you go! OCS!**

**_~Still Sophie's POV~_**

So. Many. People.

Nearly all the Youtubers I knew were there, and, trust me, that's a lot. Mitch kissed my cheek, then went off to find Nooch.

"Hi!"

I turned around. Ian was stood there, with his arm around a girl.

The girl smiled. She had long, light brown hair, and warm brown eyes. She had a white T-shirt, saying 'I heart' and a minecraft cake, denim skinny jeans and baby blue converse.

I smiled.

"Hey Ian," I said. He grinned at me.

"You're Bogden's lady, right?" he asked me. I spread my arms.

"That's moi!" I said, and he smiled.

"I'm Hope," the girl said smiling.

"My beautiful girlfriend," Ian said, putting an arm around her. He kissed her cheek, then went off to find Jason.

"So many people!" Hope said, and I smiled.

"My thoughts exactly!" I told her.

"Met anyone else here?" she asked, "Like, the other girlfriends?"

"A few. I've met Annie, Erin, Kae and you," I said. She smiled.

"Well, you're gonna need to meet them, if you're gonna end up living around them!" she said, and pulled me through the swarms of people, towards the buffet table. Jason was stood there, talking to someone.

She had ginger hair, and bright green eyes. Her skin was pale, almost white. She had a T-shirt with a music note on it and denim skinnies, along with white Converses with a music staff, and a treble clef necklace and earrings.

"Hey there!" Jason said, "Sophie, innit?"

"Yup," I said, and the girl smiled, biting her lip.

"This is Lia," Jason said, putting an arm around the girl, "My gal."

I smiled.

"Lucky duck!" I said, making her smile. Jason said he needed to find Adam, but on the way past whispered in my ear.

"She's a bit… shy," he whispered, "She's had a rough time."

I nodded, and he walked off. I turned to Lia.

"So, how are you?" I asked. She went red.

"I-I-I'm fine," she stuttered. I glanced at her top.

"Do you like music?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yeah," she said, still a bit nervous of me. She talked a little bit more, and said she played the keyboard, and loved singing. She briefly mentioned a parody her, Jason, Tyler and Erin were making.

"Are you British?" I asked, out of the blue. She smiled.

"Yeah, people always notice that. Especially when I say 'Scone' and 'bath'," she said. After that, she didn't say much more. Hope pulled me off to the next person.

She took me over to a young girl, around my age. She had curly light brown hair, down past her shoulders. Her eyes were dark blue, navy in colour. Her skin was tanned, and she had a cluster of freckles of freckles on her cheek. She was quite small, but had a mature look to her. She grinned at us, recognising Hope.

"Hey girl!" she said, and Hope smiled.

"Hey Ella!" she said, "This is Sophie, Mitch's lady."

Ella smiled, shaking my hand.

"Hi, I'm Jimmy's girlfriend," she said.

"Is he ok? Is he here?" I asked without thinking, "How's the whole 'Team Crafted' situation?"

She tried to stifle a smile.

"He's good. He's got a bug at the moment, so he couldn't come tonight. As for Team Crafted, he's fine about it. He prefers playing with Kyle and Brice and them, and him and Team Crafted are still good friends. It's the fans that are making all the fuss," she told me. We talked a bit more, mostly about giraffes. Just, don't ask. Ella was really funny, always joking and making puns. I wished all my friends were like that. I like people with a good sense of humour.

Hope finally pulled me away, leading me to Jordan Maron, and who I presumed to be Kendra.

Damn, that girl was frightening.

Her hair was dark brown, with the tips going black. Her skin was as pale as Lia's, maybe paler. Her eyes were a hazel-y green, and she seemed to give everyone but Jordan a cold, icy stare. She wore a black frilled shirt, covered with laced patterns, dark jeans and tall black boots. She had many necklaces, bracelets and charms, all of which looked gothic-y.

She glared at me.

"You're Sophie, right?" she asked.

"Y-yeh," I said, speechless. Then, to my surprise, she smiled.

"Nice to see you at last!" she said, giving me a hug. Jordan turned to us, and looked me up and down.

"Hi there!" he said, beaming at us. Someone tapped his shoulder. It was Taylor, or Antvenom.

"Hey guys!" he said, arm in arm with another girl. She smiled at me.

She had long, wavy, dark brown, and pale blue eyes. She had a black dress, with a gold belt, and black flats. She smiled, revealing her dimples.

"I'm Marley," she said quietly, almost hiding behind Taylor. He smiled, bringing her forward. Hope and I talked to her for a while, and we argued with Hope over which Hogwarts house was better, Gryffindor (Marley and my house) or Hufflepuff (Hope's house). We were then greeted by two others, Seth and yet another girl.

She had light ginger hair, and hazel eyes. She wore a pink T-shirt and a red jacket, along with blue jeans and mauve boots. She smiled at Kendra and Marley.

"Why hello there!" she said, then turned to me and Hope.

"We haven't met. My name is Blossom," she said, shaking our hands. I smiled.

"Sophie," I said, and we talked a bit more.

I headed towards the foods table, and heard the most familiar laugh. I turned to see Bodil, laughing with someone.

She had long blonde curls, that were just… perfect. She looked like she should be in a shampoo advert. Her eyes were deep blue, and her skin was quite pale. She had a grey T-shirt with the cookie monster on it, along with dark jeans and Converse.

She approached me.

"Hey there!" she said loudly, "I'm April!"

I smiled.

"I'm Sophie!" I said, almost as loud as her. Bodil came over.

"What is happening here?" he asked, in his Bulgarian accent. I talked with him and April for a while, then went off to find Taylor, as she didn't have a boyfriend. I suspected she was with Kae, but it felt wrong just leaving those two. I walked off, and nudged into some one. Two girls glared at me.

The one I had nudged had silvery hair, like Kitty's. Her eyes were an icy blue, and her skin pale also. She wore a white T-shirt with the peace sign on it and a blue hoody, accompanied by dark jeans and purple and white tennis shoes. She had that look on her face, that confidence, like she was in her domain.

The other was the complete opposite.

She had short, dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. Her skin was tanned, and she was around a head smaller than me. And I'm small for my age. She had a t-shirt with 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space' on it, in the shape of the TARDIS, and galaxy leggings. She also had black Converse and numerous bangles on her arms. She looked nervous, almost uncomfortable at the prospect of being at the party.

"Watch it," the blonde one snapped at me, and they walked off.

"Yeah, that's my sister," someone said behind me. It was Kitty and two others.

"The blonde one's my sister Frost, and the other is Adam's sister, Aubrey," she told me, then turned to the other two, a boy and a girl.

The boy looked about the same height as Devain, about 6' or more. His hair was raven-black, slightly curly, and went down to around his shoulders. His eyes though. One was chocolaty brown, warm and full of life. The other was the same colour, but duller, faded. He wore dark grey jeans, a dark T-shirt and a black jacket, along with some dark high tops.

The girl was a bit shorter than him, but still fairly tall. She had long blonde hair, tied in a plait that almost went down to her waist, with a grey feather stuck at the bottom. Her eyes were grey, and her skin was pale. She wore a plain white t-shirt, faded blue jeans and a pair of ankle boots.

"This is Emily and James," Kitty said, "They've been my besties for a few years now."

I glanced at them.

"Nice to meet you," I said, and James smiled.

"Nice to, kind of, see you too," he said, and I frowned.

"He's part blind," Emily said, "He can hardly see out of one eye. Everything's slightly fuzzy to him."

I looked at him, into his caring eyes. Poor fellow…

"Do you two want to get something to eat?" Kitty asked. James nodded, and he and Emily walked away.

"Are they a couple?" I asked Kitty when they had left. She shook her head.

"No, but they would make a cute couple. He's very protective of her," she said, getting teary eyed, "He's blind because he tried to talk to her ex, and they shone a bright torch in his face. He's got a large scar across his arm as he took a knife for a stranger, who turned out to be Emily's mum. He also has lots of scratches were people beat him up, for defending Emily and being friendly with her."

I glanced over at James, thinking of all the things he had done. I saw the way he looked at Emily, with love and affection. He loved her. No doubt about that.

"Hey, Sophs!"

I turned to see Taylor, waving at me. I waved goodbye to Kitty, and headed over.

"Heya!" I said, "How have you been?"

"Good," she said, looking around. I raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Kae?" I asked. She smiled.

"This way."

We headed to the kitchen, where 4 large bottles of Pepsi were sat on the table. Jerome and Kae were sat at one side of the table, Erin and Tyler at the other.

"So," Ian was explaining, "You take a mouthful of Pepsi, then you put the Polo mint in your mouth. Whoever keeps it all in their mouth the longest, wins."

"What is going on?" I asked Hope. She smiled.

"They're daring each other, seeing who the craziest couple is. Bodil and April were put out the last round, and now it's just 'Kerome' and 'Terin'," she said, just as Ian yelled "GO!"

Damn, it was messy. Once they put the mint in their mouth, it fizzed up. Kae was first to spit it out, with Erin almost immediately after. Tyler than spat his out as he laughed, and almost choked on it.

"YES!" Jerome yelled, standing up and punching the air. "I am the king Bacca!"

I smiled, and looked at Taylor. She was glancing around nervously, as if she was looking for someone.

"Who've you seen?" I asked, smiling. She blushed.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"I know everything," I told her. She smiled.

"Well, he has adorable hair, and the cutest voice," she said, then stared over my shoulder, "There he is!"

I looked over. Crap.

It was the boy I wanted to see least.

He looked over at us, smiling at Taylor. Then, he saw me. He walked over.

"Sophie?"

**_~Mitch's POV~_**

I glanced around, looking for Sophie. I saw her, talking with Taylor and another boy. I walked over.

"Hey Sophie, I didn't know you knew-" I said, trying to put a name to what I could see of him. He turned around, and I recognised his face immediately. Ty.

"Yeah, she knows me better than she knows you," he said, "After all, I was her boyfriend."

**Sorry if your OC wasn't chosen, I felt sooo bad about it. Here's who created who:**

**Hope: Angellox**

**Lia: Moi**

**Ella: MiniMineCat**

**Kendra: DJStarWolf**

**Marley: Raydoesminecraft**

**Blossom: ShayminofDoom137**

**April: Sunny Shapeshifter**

**Frost: Guest (Pls get an account! I would follow you!)**

**Aubrey: HappyHamsters**

**James: AlphaWriter**

**Emily: AlphaWriter**

** But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chappie! It was a long one!**

**~Dragon out~**


End file.
